Boku no Hero Academia: Deku the Music Meister
by dcalu2001
Summary: Why did Deku have to agree to karaoke? Most of the characters will be OOC. And if want to see Deku sing, then please consider reading this story, it's funny in my own opinion.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, and this is the possible short story, probably with a second chapter. Or as I would call it:**

 **Boku no Hero Academia: Deku the Music Meister!**

 **Anyways, it's going to be pretty simple when you think about. It'll be an 'anime-character-will-have-ending-with-a-bunch-of-girls-after-him' stereotype. Izuku will be that anime character, and any female character in the whole BnHA franchise will be...well the supposed harem. Now, the songs Deku will be singing will be nothing too long, and something I think Deku would sing.**

 **Also, I will have people who made the songs the credit, so thanks for creating songs that are in this story. As always -**

 **Deku: Hello! It's kind of weird, being in a story, where I pretty much have a bunch of girls falling for me.**

 **I am not going to lie to you, but in the community, there are a bunch of people that literally gives you harems on a daily basis. With that out of the way, are you ready for this short story?**

 **Deku: Yeah!**

 **Alright then...**

 **Author & Deku: HERE WE GO!**

* * *

After the School Day - 

After another day at UA, all of Class 1-A decided that they should all hang out, due to the fact it was also the weekend. When they all debated on what they should as a group, some wanting to go to the beach, some going to some sort of cafe or mall, and some just wanted to hang out at someone else's home. However, Kirishima came up with the 'great idea' as he calls it. He said,

"Why not go to some karaoke place?"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I know this great place, they even have instruments for those that can actually play."

Most of the class went along with the idea, though some were against. those being Bakugou and oddly Izuku. Bakugou, it was obvious that he wasn't interested and as he puts it,

"LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO FUCKING SING!"

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"Or is it, that you're just scared to do it?"

Some laughed when they saw the Explosion-user become red with rage. He then stood up on one of the desks, and shouted,

"FINE! I'LL FUCKING GO TO PROVE YOU BITCHES WRONG!"

"Well, Bakugou seems willing to join us. You, Midoriya?"

The green-haired boy still denied the offer, gaining a lot of confusion from his peers. It was unlike him to be this shy, well shyer than usual that is. Some respected his wishes, but there were others that wanted him to join them. So they ganged up on him,

"Come on, Midoriya! It won't be the same without you!"

"When will we have this opportunity again?"

"One night with us ain't so bad!"

"Please?"

"Look guys, it sounds fun and all, but..."

They all leaned in close, expecting that he would tell him that he was probably a lousy singer. What he said got them in a loop. He told them,

"...I don't want to be the Music Meister again."

They were confused at this, and all looked at Bakugou, who suddenly laughed when he heard that name. As he struggled to stop laughing, he told them,

"That - that was something Deku had to deal with back when we were kids - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He pounded his fist, breaking into more laughter. Ochako then walked up to Izuku, giving him puppy-dog eyes, saying,

"Please come with us..."

"Oh fine..."

"Yay!"

* * *

At the Karaoke Place -

All of Class 1-A was all inside the karaoke place, and to be honest they were surprised to see it was a pretty nice place to be. The interior was a polished-wood floor, with the walls having some speakers and TVs built into them. There were couches and tables for them to use, and there was a small tablet on each of the tables, allowing them to choose their own songs. They were all dressed casually, but Izuku was missing. He told them he might be late, so they should start without him.

It was pretty much a disaster as they went down the list of people who were singing. In short:

The girls were pretty much the only ones that actually sang good, while some of the boys were goofing around, or was just really bad at singing. Bakugou ended up having a shouting match with Kirishima. Both Todoroki and Tokoyami were practically mute when they sang on stage. Mineta was nearly thrown out of the building when he constantly gave off a perverted aura every time the girls sang on stage.

They all wondered where Izuku was, until Ochako received a phone call from him. She asked,

"Deku-kun! Where are you?"

"Gomen! I just had to mentall prepare myself."

"Well hurry! So far we've managed to get the people here mad, and they might kick us out!"

"Don't worry, I'm already inside. I think I can see you!"

She turned to the entrance, and finally saw her friend, who actually cleans up pretty good. Izuku was currently walking towards them, dressed in black jeans, that were held with a brown belt, with his iconic red shoes. Above his waist, he had a white undershirt with a dark green jacket on top of it, with the sleeves slightly rolled up to his elbows. Ochako felt her cheeks burn up slightly seeing him, and felt herself growl when some girls her age were looking Izuku with a hungry look in their eyes.

As he sat in the couch that the others got, he was immediately dragged by two of his classmates towards the stage, in which he was given a tablet, being told to pick a song. Panicking, he was fumbling with the tablet, trying to find a song to sing, feeling the people around him already laughing at him. After picking a song, he saw Bakugou recording him, mouthing the words,

"Sing, you fucking Deku."

Before the song started, Izuku went offstage, and came back, holding a guitar, confusing most of his classmates. He thought to himself if he was going down, might as well do it in style.

* * *

 _Glee Cast: It's My Life/Confessions Part II:_

 _This ain't a song for the brokenhearted_  
 _No silent prayer for the faith departed_  
 _And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_  
 _You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out aloud_

As soon as Izuku sang, everyone stopped what they were doing, being drawn in by his voice. It was so full of emotion, confidence, and everything else that made every woman in that building want him. Then the chorus came in.

 _It's my life!_

 _It's now or never_  
 _I ain't gonna live forever_  
 _I just wanna live while I'm alive_

 _It's my life!_

At this point, he was moving around the stage, slightly dancing to the music, causing the people to applaud as he continued. The chorus continued the song.

 _These are my confessions_

 _Just when I thought I said all I could say_  
 _My chick on the side said she got one on the way_

 _These are my confessions_

 _If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all_  
 _Damn near cried when I got that phone call_  
 _I'm so thrown and I don't know what to do_  
 _But to give you part two of mine_

As he sang that part of the song, he was for some reason singing it mainly to the girls. He began to stomp his foot to the beat of the song, causing everyone to do it as well, including his classmates, the males all cheering him on, while the females were trying to contain it.

 _You better stand tall_  
 _When they're calling you out_

 _Don't bend, don't break_  
 _Baby, don't back down_

 _These are my confessions_

 _It's now or never_

Izuku then began to do a little dance solo, causing the people to go wild at his moves. Bakugou, simply smiled, as his phone was showing him that the views from Izuku's performance was increasing drastically. He was going to enjoy the aftermath once this was all over.

 _I ain't gonna live forever_

 _These are my confessions_

 _I just wanna live while I'm alive_

As the song was about to end, Izuku was pumping his fist as he sang out the last three words of the song.

 _It's my life_

When the song finally ended, everyone went into applauds, causing Izuku to realize where he was and what he just did. When he removed the guitar, he was about to get off the stage, when he got tackled by something, or rather someone. He looked up and realized that it was Ochako, her cheeks a deep red, her eyes of full of desire and lust, her breathing coming in short, deep panting. She then turned to the growing mob of crazed-girls, and shouted at them,

"THIS IS WHERE MY CHILDREN WILL COME FROM!"

"NOT AGAIN!"

"KILL HER!"

The boys of Class 1-A could do nothing but, watch as the girls in their class were not only fighting each other for Izuku, but with the women in the karaoke place as well. It was an odd sight, where both Kaminari and Mineta were silently wanting to see Izuku suffer. The only one finding pleasure from out of this was Bakugou, who was explaining the whole 'Music Meister' thing to Iida and Todoroki. He wheezed,

"Deku hates to sing, because he always ended up getting surrounded by rabid fan-girls! The only reason he still sings is because - HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S SO FUNNY JUST THINKING ABOUT IT!"

While the girls ended up causing an entire brawl, Izuku ran out of the place, muttering to himself,

"Why did I agree to karaoke!?"

* * *

 **AN: And that was the first chapter of the Deku the Music Meister!**

 **In all honesty, I don't know if I should make this a short story, or a long one, anyways, I'm leaving that up to you. Leave your thoughts in the review, and tell me if you want to see this story continue with more than two chapters.**

 **Also while Izuku is running away from the horde of fan-girls, I'll have Bakugou tell you what will happen in the next chapter.**

 **Kacchan: It's going to be funny, mainly because Izuku will end up singing a song that is the equivalence of confessing his love to some random girl. By the way, I don't mind seeing that this story continue with more than two chapters.**

 **Really? Why's that?**

 **Kacchan: So I can see Deku suffer even more!**

 **Oh yeah.**

 **See ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, and welcome to the second chapter of Deku the Music Meister!**

 **Before I continue with this chapter, I have to tell you guys that I've decided to cancel the Fairy Tail story, and I'll be doing the Sword Art Online story after I finish this chapter. So sorry for any inconveniences you would have to deal with.**

 **Kacchan: Yeah you better be sorry, you fuck!**

 **Hey! I'm sorry that I'm trying to please the readers! So yeah, after this, I'll be doing the Sword Art Online story, known as: The Black Gunman!**

 **Anyways, as previously mentioned in the last chapter, Izuku is going to sing another song, one in which every woman, and I mean EVERY, falls for him. It's going to be a living hell for him.**

 **Kacchan: So? It'll be fucking funny for me!**

 **Yes, please enjoy yourself, you sadistic Explosion-user.**

 **Kacchan: HERE WE GO!**

* * *

At the Midoriya Residence -

After the whole karaoke fiasco, Izuku immediately collapsed on his bed, hoping that he would forget that day he was forced to sing again. This happens every time he was forced to sing, every girl in the room would go berserk, confessing their love to him, claiming him for their own. It was rumored to believe that this was his Quirk, but the doctors still said that despite his weird talent, he was still Quirkless.

As it turns out, he was an incredibly talented singer, which gave him the name by many: The Music Meister.

* * *

The Next Day -

When Izuku woke up, he headed into the kitchen, where he saw his mother cooking breakfast for the both of them. Still tired, he yawned,

"Morning, Mom."

"Hey, Music - "

When Inko suddenly said that word, she stopped what she was doing, and covered her mouth with both hands. Izuku was suddenly awake, hearing the slip-up from her, shocked that she knew what he was called back then. In a disturbingly-calm voice, he asked,

"Mom, where did you hear that name?"

"W-well, you see...there's a...video."

Now remembering what Bakugou was doing yesterday, Izuku immediately grabbed his phone, and went to the internet, seeing that there was a new viral video. He pressed on the video, and it was him singing yesterday. Bakugou uploaded the video, which was under the name of:

'THE MUSIC MEISTER RETURNS!'

Seeing that the views it had was practically in the millions already, he slammed his head against the table, muttering,

"Why me...?"

* * *

At UA High -

Izuku was at the entrance of UA, and immediately regretted coming to school that day. When he entered the school, nearly every girl in there was staring at him, all whispering silently and excitedly as he was heading to homeroom. During the way there, he heard one girl shout,

"THERE HE IS!"

"I WANT HIM!"

"KYAAA! QUICK, RUSH HIM!"

"OH COME ON!"

As Izuku was suddenly surrounded by fan-girls, he made a break for it, running to the closest room possible. Turns out, it was the Teacher's Lounge, and the only one in there was All Might, who was in his normal-form. When the blonde saw his successor acting like he nearly died, with his clothes nearly ripped from his own body, he realized something,

"Let me guess, fan-girls?"

"How...?"

"Kid, I'm the Symbol of Peace. I know what it's like, and I pity you."

"So what now?"

"Get out of here, before Midnight sees you."

As Izuku left the Teacher's Lounge, he realized something that All Might told him. Back when he sang as a kid, grown women would try and 'surprise-adopt' him, and it nearly happened a lot as a kid. But now, since he was a teenager, would they try something else, after all, people in love see age as a number. So he immediately ran for his homeroom, hoping that no one would see him.

Now he regretted going to school for two reasons.

The girls all wanted a piece of him, and some of the guys were glaring at him when he entered the room. The some of the people that didn't treated him differently was Bakugou, Iida, Shouto, Kirishima and Tokoyami. When he took his spot, Kirishima came up to him, and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, and teased him,

"So...the Music Meister?"

"Kirishima!"

"What? You guys have to admit, it's funny when you think about it."

"As funny it may seem, this is no laughing matter!"

While Kirishima and Iida were arguing about Izuku's predicament, Bakugou leaned into his ear, and whispered something into it. When he leaned back, he nearly laughed when Izuku suddenly shouted,

"I'm going to sing again!?"

"REALLY!?"

"Yes, you fuckin' Deku, because have you forgotten that I'm your manager?"

The entirety of Class 1-A just looked at Bakugou with a confused look. Why was he, of all people Izuku had to pick, his manager? The only answer they had was,

"Kacchan declared himself my manager. But apart from that, why am I singing to ALL OF UA!?"

"Principal Nedzu said it was okay."

"But - "

"Deku. Remember, I am stronger than you."

"...When's the performance?"

"A few hours later, in the auditorium."

"The outift?"

"Already picked out for you."

"And the song?"

"Surprise us when you get up there."

* * *

The Main Performance -

When Izuku looked at the growing audience, of Pro-Heroines to other high-school students from different schools, he was beginning to have second thoughts. He never sang in front of that many people before, only small groups. When he looked at the time, he realized that he only had a few minutes before it was time for him to sing. When Bakugou had him perform in the auditorium, he was surprised by what he was looking at.

Speakers, lights, and there was even a band for him, all for one act!

He looked at the outfit that Bakugou handed him, and he nearly puked at the image when the girls see him in the outfit. He still had his red shoes on him, but now he had dark blue jeans, with a black belt holding it. He had a light gray long-sleeved shirt underneath a short sleeved hoodie, which was black with a pair of angel wings sowed on the back. He heard someone walk behind him, and saw All Might standing there, simply smiling at him.

"So...you're about to perform."

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"Good luck, Midoriya my boy!"

"Heh...thanks."

He looked at the clock, and saw that it was time to perform, and entered the stage, causing an eruption of applause from the audience. As he leaned into the microphone, he waited for the band to play the song he told them he was about to sing. He opened his mouth, beginning to sing.

 _The Cab: Angel with a Shotgun -_

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun_

 _An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun_

As he sang the chorus, a light show performed behind him, and the darnedest thing formed. On his back, was a massive pair of angel wings, complimenting his look and choice of song. When he continued to sing, he closed his eyes.

 _Get out your guns, battles begun_  
 _Are you a saint, or a sinner?_  
 _If loves a fight, than I shall die_  
 _With my heart on a trigger_

Then, he removed the microphone from its stand, and began to walk around the stage, the rhythm of the music getting more intense as he sang.

 _They say before you start a war  
You better know what you're fighting for  
Well baby, you are all that I adore  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be_

He opened his eyes again, as he suddenly caught a guitar in midair, the guitar a dark shade of blue, with white detailing on it. Then he played it as he sang the chorus, causing the girls and everyone else to burst into screams of excitement.

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun  
Fighting til' the wars won  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight_

The audience looked at Izuku, and couldn't tell who he was directing the lyrics of the song to, but it didn't matter to them. They had a new found of respect to him, for being capable of something like this, showing that he changed back then.

 _Sometimes to win, you've got to sin_  
 _Don't mean I'm not a believer_  
 _And major Tom, will sing along_  
 _Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer_

When All Might heard that, it reminded him of how others used to doubt Izuku, making fun of his resolve and other things. He could simply smile as he watched his protege sing on, and said to himself,

"I'll say it once more, Midoriya my boy! When did you get so cool?!"

 _They say before you start a war  
You better know what you're fighting for  
Well baby, you are all that I adore  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be_

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun_  
 _Fighting til' the wars won_  
 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back_  
 _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe_  
 _Don't you know you're everything I have?_  
 _And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight_

He then had the band to stop playing, but only he and the drummer had performed a light solo, getting the crowd waiting in excitement to hear the song to regain it's flare.

 _Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa_

Then the drummer stopped playing, only Izuku's voice was echoing across the auditorium,

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun_  
 _Fighting til' the wars won_  
 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

The entire band had suddenly sprang back to life, with Izuku's face now sporting a determined expression, possibly to match the energy of the song he and the band was performing, and the lights began to change colors, making the performance even more interesting to watch.

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun_  
 _Fighting til' the wars won_  
 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back_  
 _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe_  
 _Don't you know you're everything I have?_  
 _I'm an angel with a shotgun_  
 _Fighting til' the wars won_  
 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back_  
 _I'm an angel with a shotgun_  
 _Fighting til' the wars won_  
 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

Then the light show from Izuku's back stopped, alongside the colorful lights, as he sang what could described as the second to last final set of lyrics.

 _And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight_

Suddenly, the music stopped again, and finished with Izuku singing, this time he sang in a tired tone, or possibly it was a gentle tone.

 _They say before you start a war  
You better know what you're fighting for  
Well baby, you are all that I adore  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be_

As he finally stopped singing, the entire crowd went wild, the girls even more so, but he didn't saw any of them to go wild. As the applauds and shouts finally stopped, he walked up to the microphone stand and reconnected the microphone on it, saying,

"Thank you guys, I just want to say that - "

What he was saying was left unspoken, as a pink cloud formed around his body, causing him to knock out, and as he was about to fall, he was caught by the R-Rated Heroine, Midnight. She simply said,

"I'm going to do so many things to him - "

"SECURITY!"

On cue, the security team, lead by Present-Mic and Eraser-Head tackled the heroine, and was preventing anymore fans from grabbing the unconscious boy. Backstage, Bakugou was counting the money he made, laughing to himself. He said,

"I'm going to abuse the shit out of this."

* * *

 **AN: And now that was the second chapter of the story!**

 **Kacchan: I'm that loser's manager?! WHY?!**

 **It was something I just found funny, Izuku being forced to let you be his manager, and make money from his talents.**

 **Kacchan: Speaking of which, I'll still find this funny, and I'm getting paid for it.**

 **Anyways, I've caught a little snag when thinking of the third chapter. I don't know which song to use. Everyone, of you want Izuku to sing a certain song of your choosing, then leave it in the reviews. Also, the songs have to be something appropriate that he would sing.**

 **Kacchan: You lazy-fuck!**

 **See ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello and welcome to the third chapter of Deku the Music Meister!**

 **First of all, I am glad to say that we finally managed to have Izuku back with us! I am honestly surprised that you're still alive, despite being hunted down by everyone you know.**

 **Deku: I-it's...been hard...**

 **Good to know that you're still kicking. Anyways, after going through the reviews, I have decided to do something for the songs. Someone asked me, or rather gave me a song, or songs, that were from other anime, or was either from K-POP or J-POP. So yeah, aside from music in the US, offer me some songs that are in Japanese as well.**

 **Also, I was given names of youtubers, such as 'NateWantsToBattle', so I'll be looking into that as well. Now, for the song that Izuku will be singing in this chapter is:**

 **Be Somebody - Thousand Foot Krutch.**

 **However, I'll be doing something different when having him sing the song. Now, I think it's time to start this chapter.**

 **Izuku!**

 **Deku: HERE WE GO!**

* * *

In the Infirmary -

Still dressed in the clothes he had from the performance, Izuku began to stir in his sleep, until he opened one of his eyes, taking in his surroundings. Oddly enough, it seemed like it was only him in the room. He staggered to get back on his feet, and pulled out his phone, noticing that he received a message from All Might. The message was:

 _Young Midoriya, you were knocked out by Midnight. Luckily before she tried to take you, the security team was able to prevent her from doing so. Also, you had received a gift from Jiro-san._

He looked around the room, and noticed that there was a guitar in the corner of the room. It wasn't the guitars he grabbed from his last performance, oddly enough, this one was an acoustic guitar. The thing looked brand new, and on the neck of the guitar, there was a note attached to it. He removed the note and opened it, reading the contents inside it:

 _Midoriya -_

 _Hey, I know we don't talk much, but believe it or not, but my parents heard you sing back at the karaoke place, and offered you this guitar._

 _I was wondering, if you...can think about me every time you play it?_

 _\- Kyoka Jiro_

He looked at the guitar, and smiled fondly at his new guitar. He brought it back to the bed, checking if it was already tuned to perfection, and began to softly strum the strings. The door opened, and Izuku saw Bakugou coming in, tears of laughter was in eyes, confusing the green-haired boy. He asked his blonde friend,

"Uh...Kacchan? Why are you laughing?"

"Deku, you fucking idiot...you won't believe what happened after the performace!"

"I was told that Midnight-Sensei tried to kidnap me."

"No, not that. I'm talking about this!"

He showed him his phone, a video was being played on it, but it was difficult what was happening at first. But, as the video began to refocus, it showed Todoroki, who for some reason had an uncharacteristically angry look in his face. He was on the floor, using both his ice and flames, being dragged away from somewhere by Kirishima and Tokoyami, the former was laughing for some reason.

The camera shifted, and to Izuku's shock, Endeavor was just like his son, enraged, using his Quirk as well, but was being restrained by All Might in his 'Hero Form'. The two Heroes seemed like they were having a conversation.

"CALM DOWN, ENDEAVOR!"

"NOT UNTIL THAT RUNT IS DEAD!"

"YOU'RE SCARING THE OTHERS!"

"YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT MIDORIYA RIGHT NOW!"

"ENDEAVOR, NO!"

"ENDEAVOR, YES!"

The video stopped at that point, and Izuku looked up to Bakugou, whose face broke into even more laughter. He was on his knees, banging his fist against the floor, small explosions going off as he did. Confused, he asked,

"What the hell just happened?"

"Dude, both Icy-Hot and his dad was on a rampage after you sang."

"What?! Why?!"

"Believe it or not, but he actually has a sister!"

"Wait...Oh. My. God."

"That's right, she just became infatuated with you! And she's older than you!"

Bakugou stood up and was about to leave, before telling Izuku that most of the people left, so it was okay for him to leave now. As he left, All Might came in, no longer in his 'Hero Form'. He awkwardly sat on the bed, next to Izuku, who also had an awkward look. The two was like this for a few moments, before the blonde Hero asked him,

"So...how are you?"

"Good. Now I have Endeavor and Todoroki-kun after me."

"Sorry about that..."

"It's okay, really! I just can't believe it..."

All Might then patted Izuku's head, a mild blush was on his face, and told him,

"I still want you to know, I'm proud of you. No matter what."

"Thanks, All Might. For everything."

"I should be thanking you, Midoriya."

Then, All Might left, leaving Izuku now in the room by himself. He looked out the window, and saw that the sun was setting, showing that the school day was now officially over. He wasn't in a hurry to get home, so he decided to play one more song, this time with no one else to hear it. He grabbed the guitar he got from Jiro, and pulled out his phone again, and putting some earphones on.

After picking the song, he sang, waiting for when to play the acoustic guitar. Then he began to sing softly.

 _Thousand Foot Krutch: Be Somebody -_

 _I'm just the boy inside the man, not exactly who you think I am_

 _Trying to trace my steps back here again, so many times_  
 _I'm just a speck inside your head, you came and made me who I am_  
 _I remember where it all began, so clearly_

As he sang, only the bass was being heard through his earphones.

 _I feel a million miles away, still you connect me in your way_  
 _And you created me, something I would've never seen_  
 _When I can only see the floor, you made my window a door_  
 _So when they say they don't believe, I hope that they see you and me_

He began to play the guitar, corresponding with the bass. He began to remember all the memories he had with All Might, thinking about how he would later on take his place in the world.

 _After all the lights go down, I'm just the words you are the sound_  
 _A strange type of chemistry, how you've become a part of me_  
 _And when I sit alone at night, your thoughts burn through me like a fire_  
 _You're the only one who knows, who I really am_

The song's pace changed and then guitars and drums began to play as well, with Izuku raising his voice a bit for the chorus.

 _We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are_  
 _We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far_

The drums stopped playing, as Izuku continued to play the guitar, where it returned, but played at a slower pace.

 _And we're all see through, just like glass_  
 _And we can shatter just as fast_  
 _That light's been burned out for a while, I still see it every time I pass_  
 _It was lost in the coldness of my mind, behind a box of reasons why_  
 _I never doubted it was there, just took a little time to find_  
 _And even when_

 _I feel a million miles away, still you connect me in your way_  
 _And you created me, something I would've never seen_  
 _When I can only see the floor, you made my window a door_  
 _So when they say they don't believe I hope that they see you and me_  
 _After all the lights go down, I'm just the words you are the sound_  
 _A strange type of chemistry, how you've become a part of me_  
 _And when I sit alone at night, your thoughts burn through me like a fire_  
 _You're the only one who knows, who I really am_

At that moment, he sung louder, with emotion being heard in his voice as the music roared as well. Acting through instinct, he suddenly stood on his feet, stomping his right foot as he sang the chorus.

 _We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are_  
 _We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far_  
 _We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are_  
 _We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far_

Then the music stopped, as Izuku was only playing the guitar, singing the opening lyrics from the song. As he sang, it seemed like he was at peace, a small smile on his face, as he finished the song.

 _I'm just the boy inside the man, not exactly who you think I am  
Trying to trace my steps back here again, so many times  
When I can only see the floor, you made my window a door  
So when they say they don't believe, I hope that they see you and me_

When the song was finally finished, Izuku moved the guitar around so it was placed along his back. As he was about to open the door, he placed his hood over his head, a precaution just in case anyone was stalking the hallways. He left the infirmary, and saw no one was standing outside, waiting for him or anything, it was just him in the school at this point.

As he left the school, he noticed that some people were actually talking about his performance, some on their phones, others through a television -

"Wait, what?!"

He walked backwards, and saw that his performance was actually on a television, which surprised him. When he agreed to do it, he didn't actually thought that he would be recorded on live television. Then he heard some news reporter talking about him,

"...and that was Izuku Midoriya's latest performance. Needless to say that he has managed to become an overnight hit, just starting from a karaoke place, to literally performing in UA High! If he's listening in on us; are you gonna continue singing for us: Music Meister?"

What disturbed him the most was how the reporter was a young female, about twenty or so, blushed, nearly squealing when she was calling out to him. As he looked at the faces that were listening to him sing, he sighed,

"Why not...I'll continue."

* * *

 **AN: And that was the third chapter to Deku the Music Meister.**

 **That's right, Fuyumi Todoroki is now after Izuku! Now, when making Todoroki and Endeavor go crazy, I just did it because, it's like this to me; Shoto has a close relation with his sister, and Endeavor is literally a father that will make any boy burn in Hell. I mean, his Quirk is for some reason named 'Hell-Flame'!**

 **So yeah, keep giving me ideas for songs Izuku can sing, but I have some chapters with songs already decided on them, also for the fourth chapter, I have something, like a shout-out to 'Deku the Ajin'.**

 ***Ghost walks in, and waves hello.***

 **Ghost: ...Hello...**

 **I bet you guys know what I'm doing for the fourth chapter. Leave your thoughts in the reviews, and I'll make a short story with RWBY later on.**

 **See ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This is the fourth chapter of this story! Sorry for not uploading chapters, because I was busy with other stories and I was preparing for the fifth chapter of this story.**

 **Note: The fifth chapter will be on Aug. 1st, Izuku sings 'Happy Birthday' to Jirou.**

 **Deku: That doesn't seem so bad.**

 **Also, for this chapter, I have a special guest. Please welcome...the one...the only...GHOST!**

 ***Ghost appears behind Izuku and waves.***

 **Ghost: Hello...**

 **That's right! I'm having a chapter based on Deku the Ajin! And Deku will be singing the opening for the first season of Ajin: Demi-Human. Also I'll be having Ghost sing as well, so here's how it'll go down:**

* * *

 _Normal Voice - "Hello."_

 ** _Ghost's Voice - "Hello"._**

* * *

 **Deku: Ajin: Demi-Human belongs to Gamon Sakurai, and Kodansha.**

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Alternate Universe -

It was nearly a few days since Izuku sang, and everyone was getting withdrawal of their 'Deku-Senpai'. Believe it or not, but as Izuku accepted his role of being the 'Music Meister', he was still doing good in school. The videos of him singing were still rising in views, and people that were from the music industry were scouting him, wanting to make him a sensation.

Not only that, but people, mostly girls of all ages, were sending him gifts, some appropriate, some inappropriate. Everyone who hated him seemed to actually like him. But the most weirdest thing that happened to him was back at UA. Even though he was still good friends with everyone in his class, some of the guys wanted to beat the crap out of him, and some of the girls just wanted him. True, it was normal to be jealous and lustful, but it was too much.

Izuku was dragged to so many closets that he lost count.

Anyways, he decided it was finally time to perform once again. He asked Bakugou to set him up somewhere, and here he was, about to perform in the biggest stage of Tokyo, in front of so many people. That was also the reason why he was currently puking in a trash can. He heard his blonde manager saying,

"Oh man up, Deku!"

"It's over ten-thousand people, Kacchan..."

After finally puking up the last of his lunch, Izuku took his head out of the trash can, and made sure he didn't get any bile on his clothes. He looked down on his dark-green dress-shirt, black vest and tie. On his hands, he also wore black, finger-less gloves. And on his lower-body, he wore black slacks, which were held by a black belt, and on his feet, was not his red shoes, but black dress-shoes. His hair was still curly, but it did look good on him, and to finish it all together, he had a black fedora on his head.

In short, he looked fancy and dangerous as well.

He grabbed a green guitar with black slash marks on it for detailing. After doing some deep-breathing, Izuku went towards the stage, and greeted his audience.

"Hello, everyone! Today, this song is for one of my close friends..."

All of his close friends looked at one another backstage, and proceeded to fight one another, with Iida being the one to deck Denki across the face first. Ignoring the small-scale brawl, Izuku finished his statement,

"...GHOST!"

Most of the people there seemed confused, until they saw a two meter tall being made out of black wrapping, with a smile and horns that reminded everyone of All Might. It suddenly appeared behind Izuku, and said,

" **Hello...** "

He proceeded to walk offstage, and returned with a black guitar that was his size. The two looked at each other before nodding and then began to sing, with Ghost being backup vocals.

* * *

 _Flumpool: Yoru wa Nemureru Kai? -_

 _fukaku nemureru kai?_

 ** _Kizu wa iyaseta kai?_**

 _Yoru ga sabishii kara tte muri shite dareka wo aisanai de_

As he sang, Izuku's voice became distorted, and he sang as if he was exhausted, or as if he was dying.

 _Yume wo miru koto datte  
 **Musebinaku koto datte**  
Shiri mo shinai mama shinde mitatte_

 _Jouzu ni kakureta kai?_

 _ **Iki wa hisometa kai**_?

 _Ima ga kurushii kara tte muri shite jibun wo kaenai de_

 _Yuukan na banjin datte_  
 _Nayameru kohitsuji datte_  
 _Mawarimichi shite ikiteiru tte_

His voice started to become more livelier as the song progressed, and Ghost actually wasn't bad at singing or playing the guitar.

 _Medatanai you ni_  
 _ **Taerareru you ni**_  
 _Shikou kairo wa mada tomenai you ni_

This next part caused Izuku to actually sing with more emotion, as black dust had started to fall onto the stage.

 _Koyoi, RUN AWAY RUN A WAY uso mitai da_  
 _Dareka kono te tsukande kure yo_  
 _Mienai asu wa konakute ii_  
 _Ima wa tada nemuritai_

 _Yobeba kikoeteru kai?_  
 ** _Arukihajimeru kai?_**  
 _Kokoro uchikudakaretatte muri shite kyosei wo hattenda_

 _Kodou wo uchinarasou ze_  
 _Koe wo hariageyou ze_  
 _Uzai seken ni misetsukeru you ni_

 _Tomaranai you ni_  
 ** _Yuruginai you ni_**  
 _Jibun jishin wa mada sutenai you ni_

As both Ghost and Izuku continued to play, for some reason more Black Ghosts, all varying in different forms ran onto the stage, with who could possibly be their Ajin-partners. Then those people began to dance to the song, causing an uproar.

 _Koyoi, LIVE AND DIE LIVE AND DIE yumemitai na_  
 _Komoriuta wo utatte kure yo_  
 _Hakanai asa wa konakute ii_  
 _Mou sukoshi nemuritai_

That was when Izuku started to do a small guitar solo, dropping to his knees as Ghost began to dance as well among the other Black Ghosts. This part of the song he sang as if he was suddenly broken.

 _Ikiru sube to wa? Kuso mitai na_  
 _Aijou yuujou oshitsuke'n ja nee yo_  
 _Kuyashi naite kuchizusanda uta wa dare no uta darou?_

 _Koyoi, RUN AWAY RUN A WAY uso mitai da_  
 _Dareka kono te tsukande kure yo_  
 _Mienai asu wa konakute ii_  
 _Ima wa tada nemuritai_

 ** _LIVE AND DIE LIVE AND DIE yumemitai da_**

 _Nemuritai dake sa_

 ** _LIVE AND DIE LIVE AND DIE yumemitai da_**

 _Nemuritai_

* * *

Backstage -

As the band stopped the playing, all the Black Ghosts disappeared, as well as the Ajin that were with them as well. While Izuku was thanking his audience, Bakugou was backstage, thanking the other Ajin that somehow danced on stage. He was thanking on of them, a pale boy with black hair and red eyes, who was next to a rather plain-looking Black Ghost.

"Thanks for assisting with the performance. You'll get your payment later."

"Thank you...?"

"Just call me Bakugou."

"And the name's Kei Nagai."

* * *

 **AN: And that was the fourth chapter of the story!**

 **Also, I have gave Kei Nagai a short cameo in this chapter. In the reviews, tell me what you guys thought about the story, because I honestly found it cool that Nagai, Sato, and every other Ajin is dancing with their Black Ghost.**

 **Anyways, time to have Izuku sing for Jirou tomorrow.**

 ***All the Black Ghosts go up to the screen, and waves you goodbye.***

 **Black Ghosts: See ya later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys and welcome to the fifth chapter of the story, and I would like to say Happy Birthday to Jirou Kyouka, as this is a shout-out to those fans that like her.**

 **As I previously mentioned in the last chapter, Izuku will be singing Happy Birthday to Jirou, but as I tried to find a different version of 'Happy Birthday' to sing, but all I found that was relevant to this chapter was someone on Youtube. Izuku's not here today, for he is getting ready to perform for Jirou, so I'll be having Bakugou with me today.**

 **Kacchan: When I saw Izuku putting on 'that' I - HAHAHAHA!**

 **Yes, I have made Izuku dress up in something for this special day, so for those you like Izuku, I think you might like what he's wearing. Anyways, the song is:**

 **David Lee's 'Happy Birthday' (acoustic); I found this on Youtube.**

 **I have nothing else to say, so let's get going.**

 **Kacchan: HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Jirou's P.O.V -

I regretted walking inside the classroom, mainly because today was my birthday. I try and not make a big deal out of it, but my parents AND friends want to do something special. I was expecting that today would be like any other day, but instead, I have to deal with Denki trying to be cool while handing me a gift, while everyone is parading around us, saying 'Happy Birthday'.

It would've been fine enough with Denki just giving me the gift.

It's not like I have a crush on him or anything!

Seriously. I DON'T.

Anyways, as I was dealing with this, I suddenly see Bakugou open the door, laughing himself to death. He tried to lean on his desk, but ended up slipping up, faling onto the floor as he continued to lose it. Kirishima looked at him and asked him,

"Hey Bakugou...what's going on?"

"It's - It's - HAHAHAHA!"

Then for some other reason, the door opened again, and a guy was rolling in a giant cake that was as tall as myself. Everyone surrounded the cake, confused by what it was, until Mineta realized something. He walked up to the laughing blonde, and said,

"Bakugou, don't tell me..."

"That's right! NOW DEKU!"

* * *

Third P.O.V -

Suddenly, a hand came out of the cake, and the entire thing blew up, as Izuku stood in what was once the cake, and gasped for air. He was dressed as if he was a butler, but it was covered in cake crumbs and frosting, which made most of the girls blush at some 'fantasies'. He looked at Bakugou, and asked him,

"Who - thought - THAT was a good idea!?"

"I don't give a shit! Now get on with the performance!"

Sighing as he knew he was going to be fighting a hopeless battle, Izuku continued to do what he was supposed to do. He looked down on his suit jacket, and began to do something that was deemed 'immoral' and 'inappropriate' by Iida.

He began to remove his clothing.

Mina was literally throwing money at him, shouting him to do more. He was blushing crimson, embarrassed at what he was doing, but did it because it was Jirou's birthday. That was why he was now shirtless, muscles showing in front of his entire class, and grabbed the guitar he received from her, which made her flattered and lucky that today it was her birthday.

He looked at Jirou and said,

"This is for a special girl; Jirou Kyouka!"

* * *

 _David Lee's "Happy Birthday" -_

 _I just wanted to say "happy birthday"  
It's been a long time coming  
We're moving a little faster everyday  
Monday through friday, mmm  
We're living through the heartache_

He began to slowly move around the classroom, eyes closed as he had a warmhearted smile on his face. Slowly, some students began to dance to the music, with Kirishima and Mina being apart of it, as well as Yaoyorozu and Todoroki dancing as well.

 _Don't let papers tell you how to move  
Why let stones keep you on the ground?  
If you ever find justice in your lifetime  
You'll know you're doing it right_

 _Don't let your heart down  
Love is all around_

As she continued to listen Izuku sing, she felt someone tapping her shoulder, and saw that Denki was behind her. He looked at her with a slight blush on his face, and was trying to say something. She only shook her head, and stood up, beginning to slow dance with the blonde, knowing that was what he wanted.

 _Let's just take it as it comes  
Oh I know we can, what's the point in fear?  
Don't keep track of the numbers  
You'll lose count, forget what it's all about  
I don't wanna forget_

 _Don't let papers tell you how to move  
Why let stones keep you on the ground?  
_ _If you ever find justice in your lifetime  
_ _You'll know you're doing it  
_ _You'll know you're doing it  
_ _You'll know you're doing it right_

Finally, he stopped moving across the class, and stood in front of the class, as he finished the song.

 _I just wanted to say "happy birthday"  
It's been a long time coming_

Then he and everyone from the class stood in front of the Hearing Hero, and shouted at once,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JIROU-SAN!"

She had a small smile on her face, on what was possibly a good birthday. Then, at that moment, Aizawa came into the classroom, and stopped in mid-step, wondering what he walked into in. He saw one of his students, shirtless and somewhat covered in cake, with a guitar in his hands, with the rest of his students slow-dancing with one another.

They all looked at him awkwardly, and he looked at them with the same expression. He walked to Izuku, and grabbed some cake that was on his hair, and left the classroom, eating that chunk of cake he took.

As that confrontation was over, Izuku looked at Bakugou and asked him,

"Can I get my clothes back?"

* * *

 **AN: And that was chapter for Jirou's Birthday.**

 **I honestly don't have much to say, except go check out my other BNHA story; Deku the Ajin, and leave your thoughts in the reviews, and I'll be now doing something for the RWBY stories. If you like Jaune Arc, but want to see him entirely different, then head to my new story, in which I'll start making now.**

 **See ya later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys, and welcome to the fifth chapter of Boku no Hero Academia: Deku the Music Meister! Sorry for not updating in a very long time, but just like the song in this chapter, I'm still standing.**

 **Or...I'm still going to post new chapters and stories, just at a slower rate. Anyways, for this chapter, or rather, for every chapter, apart from the song suggestions, I would also like some scenarios that have a song as well. For this one, I'm just putting up some sort of PSA, telling people that I won't give up on this account, and that you shouldn't give up on anything.**

 **Izuku: That sounds nice!**

 **Glad to hear that, Izuku, because here's the song that you're gonna sing in this chapter. Thanks to 'Geno07P' for the song recommendation:**

 **Elton John - I'm Still Standing**

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

In a Studio - 

Izuku looked at the audience before him, and could tell that people just only came to hear him sing, not for what he said to say. He honestly began to regret doing this whole 'PSA' thing that Bakugou forced him to do. At first, he thought that he would actually be able to talk about some issues that the world faces, but instead he had to deal with a bunch of hardcore fans.

But, even though this was just another publicity stunt, he might as well talk about something for the younger viewers to remember.

With a few minutes before going out to the audience, he took one last look at himself, making sure that nothing was out of place. He honestly wanted to be in his Hero-Costume as he was doing the PSA, but decided to dress casually, so that way he might connect to the audience as well. On his lower-body, he was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and his iconic, red shoes. On his upper-body, he had a simple, green shirt and a black, leather-jacket. He looked at the clock, and saw that now was the time for him to make his appearance.

As he walked forward, he heard someone welcome him,

"...and here is our guest-speaker: Izuku Midoriya!"

"KYAAA! IT'S HIM!"

"IZUKU-KUN! I LOVE YOU!"

"I WANT YOUR CHILDREN!"

It took a whole lot of willpower to ignore the comments he was hearing, and he swore that he heard some of his classmates in the crowd as well. He shuddered when he remembered how Uraraka literally pounced on him at the karaoke-place. He sat in front of the audience, waving them hello, and then turning his gaze to a young hostess, who eyed him with interest.

After remembering what she was doing, she looked at the green-haired boy, and simply asked him one question,

"Are you gonna say something for the audience, Izuku?"

"Yes, I am."

He held his hand out for a microphone, and checked to see if it would amplify his voice. He took in a deep breath, and made his statement.

* * *

"Hey guys, if some of you didn't know, my name is Izuku Midoriya. You may know me as the Music Meister, but I'm not just gonna sing for you guys. I just want to tell you all something, something that might be important later on. We all know that we see the Pro-Heroes as, well...Heroes. The biggest of them is none other than All Might, the Symbol of Peace. He's...he's...someone we all look up to. It may sound like pointless, fanboy nonsense, but what I'm trying to say is, what will we do? What will we do when the Symbol of Peace, or Heroes for that matter, are no longer there to protect us? Should we just give up, lose all hope? The answer to that, is no. It's time for us to not only believe in the Heroes that protect us, but in ourselves as well. There may come a time when we'll be without Heroes, but we'll be ready for it...because we are here."

* * *

As he finished giving his speech, he was met with applause, not only from the people that wanted to hear to sing, but to those that also wanted to hear him speak as well. After he thanked the audience, he then spoke into the microphone once more, stating,

"Now that I said what I needed to say, are you ready for why I'm here?"

After hearing the audience scream out in approval, he placed two fingers in his mouth, and whistled, signaling his groupies, Kirishima and Denki, to bring out a piano. He sat behind the piano, and began to play. The first few keys were full of life, in which a curtain behind him opened, revealing Todoroki, Kirishima, and Denki, on the bass, guitar, and drums respectively.

Izuku had some of his classmates help him form a band.

 _Elton John: I'm Still Standing -_

 _You could never know what it's like_

 _Your blood like winter freezes just like ice_  
 _And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you_  
 _You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use_

 _And did you think this fool could never win_  
 _Well look at me, I'm coming back again_  
 _I got a taste of love in a simple way_  
 _And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away_

 _Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did_  
 _Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_  
 _I'm still standing after all this time_  
 _Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_

 _I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_  
 _I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_

So far, the song was pretty much upbeat, and made some of the audience to just get up and dance. Heck, all throughout Japan, everyone of every age began to dance.

 _Once I never could hope to win_  
 _You starting down the road leaving me again_  
 _The threats you made were meant to cut me down_  
 _And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now_

He then stood up, knocking over the stool he used to sit, and began to sing with more emotion in his voice and in the keys he played. Some of the audience even sang some of the chorus with him.

 _You know I'm still standing better than I ever did_  
 _Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_  
 _I'm still standing after all this time_  
 _Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_

 _I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_  
 _I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_

 _Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did_  
 _Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_  
 _I'm still standing after all this time_  
 _Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_

 _I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_  
 _I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_

 _I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_  
 _I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_

As he finished singing, he pressed down hard on the last few keys, and backed away from the piano, breathing heavily with a smile on his face. He looked at the audience, who broke into applauds for a third time that day, and bowed in front of them. He then turned around, looking at his band, and thanked them as well, kinda glad that Bakugou also decided on the idea of his own, personal band.

* * *

Unknown Location -

Inside a local coffee-shop, the people inside were all listening to a green-haired boy singing his heart out, after giving a speech about how they should also rely on themselves, not just the Heroes. As the boy finished singing, the people broke into nice applauds, actually wanting to know who this kid was.

However, there was one person who knew he was.

A middle-age man, with dark hair and green eyes, dressed in simple clothing, looked at the screen, with Izuku's face still plastered on it. The man pulled out a photograph from within his jacket, and smiled a bit. It showed a picture of himself, a woman that was probably his wife, who had green-hair, and a small infant was in her arms, the two smiling at the camera.

He said, barely a whisper,

"Izuku...that's my son. I hope I can see you soon."

His name was Hisashi Midoriya.

* * *

 **AN: And that was the fifth chapter of the story! Leave your thoughts in the reviews, and tell me what you thought about the small speech I gave Izuku for on the spot.**

 **Also, what did you guys think about me bringing up Hisashi up?**

 ***Both Izuku and Inko could be heard crying in the background.***

 **Izuku: HE CALLED ME 'SON'!**

 **Inko: I MISS HIM TOO, IZUKU!**

 **His appearance might be sudden, but I just felt like doing something like that. Anyways, since I already got this chapter out, time to make the fifth chapter for 'The Assassin Known as Paladin'.**

 **See ya later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys, and this is the sixth chapter to Deku the Music Meister. In this chapter, I am doing what I should've done probably at the start of the story, but decided to do something else, but I am doing this because people are telling me to do so.**

 **I am not doing one, not two, but all THREE intros of Boku no Hero Academia! And not only will Izuku be playing each song, his new band from the last chapter will help as well. We have Shoto Todoroki as the bass-player, Eijirou Kirishima as the guitarist, and on drums we have Denki Kaminari. I do not know what to call this band, so I am leaving that up to you guys, leave your name suggestions in the reviews, and I'll choose the one that I like the most.**

 **Also, for the songs, I'll have Todoroki and Kirishima being backup-vocals for Midoriya, here is to differentiate them:**

* * *

 **Todoroki's voice: "Hello".**

 **Kirishima's voice:** "Hello".

 **Midoriya's voice:** _"Hello."_

* * *

 **Basically that is how I am differentiating the multiple voices for each song. Also, here is the three songs and who they technically belong to:**

 **"THE DAY" - Porno Graffitti**

 **"Peace Sign" - Kenshi Yonezu**

 **"Sora ni Utaeba" - amazarashi**

 **Anyways, are you guys ready?**

 **Izuku: Yeah!**

 **Kirishima: Doing things with your fellow man is MANLY!**

 **Todoroki: Let's do this.**

 **Kaminari: ROCK AND ROLL!**

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Backstage -

"I just want to thank you guys for what you're about to do with me."

"No problem, I mean not only is it manly to help a friend out, but it's also manly to be doing stuff like this."

Izuku Midoriya was bowing in front Eijirou Kirishima, Shoto Todoroki, and Denki Kaminari, thanking them for what had to be the billionth time for being his band for a second time. Ever since the four had played together, they had nearly got kidnapped by every girl they knew. Kaminari, who honestly enjoyed it at first, was starting to get annoyed of it, just wanting to live his normal life again. But, when he heard that Midoriya needed him again, he couldn't deny him.

Since he, Kirishima, and Todoroki had received what Midoriya was planning for today, they all agreed on wearing their Hero-Costumes for this occasion. Out of the four boys, only Kaminari was probably the only one that looked normal, even in his Costume.

Kaminari went to his black and yellow drum-set, that had a lightning-bolt on the bass-drum.

Kirishima grabbed his guitar, that was crimson-red with gear-like designs all over it.

Todoroki grabbed his bass-guitar, that was white with red stripes on it.

And Midoriya himself grabbed his guitar, colored dark-green with his cowl painted on it.

As soon as the four entered the stage, most of the audience applauded as soon as they entered, more so for Kirishima and Midoriya for their Costumes were showing off their muscular physique. Midoriya walked up to the microphone and told the audience,

"Hey guys, and for this day, we'll be doing three songs! How do you like the sound of that?"

After hearing the audience shout in excitement and praise, he looked at his friends, all of them nodding as they began to play the first song they decided to play.

 _"THE DAY" - Porno Graffitti_

 _shizukesa ga shimikomu yō de iki o tometa gozen goji_  
 _hijō kaidan de tsume o kamu asu wa docchi da?_  
 _THE DAY HAS COME_

Kirishima had started first, doing a small solo with the rest playing lightly on their own instruments, with Midoriya singing as well. As soon as he said the last lyric, he and his band just played the beat getting more faster then before. That was when Izuku AND Kirishima started to sing together.

 _keshite akenai yoru mo furitsuzukete yamanai ame mo_  
 _kono rokudemo nai sekai ni wa aru nda yo_  
sukoshi mo hen de wa nai no madoromi ni ashi o torareteru  
anata o semete iru wake ja nai nda yo

hitori kūsō ni asobu  
soko de omoiegaita koto made hajiru no kai?

The stage was thenfilled with bright lights and smoke, as they started to get much more intense with their music. Then Kirishima started sing the next pair of lyrics himself.

karamiau meikyū meikyū soredemo yuku to iu no?  
chīsaki tabibito ga kanaderu hajimari no kane no ne  
yuku ate mo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW  
hontō wa kowain ja nai no?  
fumidasu sono ippo ippo ga kaete yukeru sa  
THE DAY HAS COME

As he finished he backed away from the microphone, letting Midoriya finish up the first song.

 _wakariaenai yatsu mo wakatta yō na furi shita yatsu mo_  
 _kono rokudemonai sekai niwa irunda yo_

 _koko wa jigoku janakute mashite tengoku no hazu mo naku_  
 _chōdo sono mishinme no you na basho nanda_

 _asu o uranau kaado kaze ga makiageta imi nara shitteru daro_

 _karamiau meikyū meikyū soredemo yuku to iu no?_  
 _chīsaki tabibito ga kanaderu hajimari no kane no ne_  
 _yuku ate mo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW_  
 _hontō wa kowain ja nai no?_  
 _fumidasu sono ippo ippo ga kaete yukeru sa_  
 _THE DAY HAS COME_

As Midoriya finished up, he began to perform a guitar-solo, and the keys of a piano were also heard somehow, as the song was nearly done.

 _sono me de mita mono dake shinjiteitai keredo kage ni obiete wa_  
 _warui yokan ga hontō ni bakeru CRY ON CRY ON_

 _hateshinai Real Survivor ashi o hippariau_  
 _ikinokotta mono ga shōsha de "FAIR" nado wa gensou_  
 _shinobiyoru Secret Hunter kataru nowa tenkakokka_  
 _hijoukaidan de tsume o togu asu wa docchi da?_  
 _THE DAY HAS COME_

As soon as Midoriya finished, the four were showered in applause, not noticing that Ochako, and Mina were leaving the audience, a lustful look on their faces as that happened. Midoriya thanked them, and told them,

"This is the second song, and this time, I'll be having Todoroki-kun sing it with me."

However, before they actually sang the lyrics to their song, the two started by voicing the vowels, their voices being in harmony, with Kirishima and Kaminari playing in the background.

 _"Peace Sign" - Kenshi Yonezu_

 _itsuka bokura no ue o suresure ni toorisugiteitta ano hikouki o_

 _fushigi na kurai ni oboeteru imi mo nai no ni naze ka_  
 _fugainakute naita hi no yoru ni tada tsuyokunaritai to negatteta_  
 _sono tame ni hitsuyou na yuuki o sagashimotometeita_

Midoriya had backed away from the microphone, allowing Todoroki to sing his part, each lyric being sung with actual emotion this time, surprising his classmates that saw him sing the first time.

 _ **zankoku na unmei ga sadamatteru to shite**_  
 _ **sore ga itsu no hi ka boku no mae ni arawareru to shite**_  
 _ **tada isshun kono isshun iki ga dekiru nara**_  
 _ **dou demo ii to omoeta sono kokoro o**_

Then he allowed Midoriya to sing alongside him, the stage no longer filled with smoke and lights, but now filled with miniature explosions as fireworks were being set-off around the band.

 _mou ichido tooku e ike tooku e ike to boku no naka de dare ka ga utau_  
 _dou shiyou mo nai hodo netsuretsu ni_  
 ** _itsudatte me o harashita kimi ga nido to kanashimanai you ni waraeru_**  
 ** _sonna hiiroo ni naru tame no uta_**

 ** _saraba kakagero piisu sain_**  
 _korogatte iku sutoorii o_

As the two finished, both Kaminari and Kirishima had just finished miniature solos as well. With their performance nearly done, they decided to have Midoriya, Todoroki, and Kirishima to sing this one altogether. Once again, no one noticed that Yaoyorozu had left the audience as well, joining up with Ochako and Mina backstage.

The four went all out this time.

 _"Sora ni Utaeba" - amazarashi_

 _kyojitsu o kirisaite_

 _souten o aoide_  
 _tobitatta tokoshie_  
 _sora ni utaeba koukai mo iyaou naku_

hitsuzen hitsuzen  
narubeku shite naru mirai da  
sore yue, agake

It was pretty much all four of them, playing their hearts out, waiting until it was time for them sing once more. Todoroki got in front of the microphone, singing as smooth as he can get.

 ** _shinkirou namida no kawa o kogidashite ikuseisou_**  
 ** _sayonara yukazaru o enai nani o ushinatta to te_**  
 ** _wasurenai kuyashisa mo kutsujoku mo mune ni kazatte_**

 _kyojitsu o kirisaite_  
 _souten o aoide_  
 _tobitatta tokoshie_  
 _sora ni utae ba koukai mo iyaou naku_

hitsuzen hitsuzen  
tachikiru ni wa mabushi sugita  
mirai e, agake

 _hito o kizutsukezu ni wa honta wa toge rarezu_  
 _ushinatte kamawanai to omoeru risō ga michishirube_  
 _waraunara waratte yo chojou mo michidzure ni shite_  
 _ano hi no kiminokoe ni tatakatta koto ienakatta koto_  
 _sora ni utaeba kōkai o furikitte_

hitsuzen hitsuzen  
 ** _-teki ni nagedasu ni wa shoi sugita koto ko, sore yue, agake_**

At this point, Kaminari was having a drum-solo while Midoriya just ranted into the microphone, before continuing to sing the rest of the song.

 _"kunō wa hitori no uta ame torite ikasu mono no ashi ga sugaru_  
 _chōshō no nukarumi amagumo ni yūhei kakuri sa reta sora hobaku_  
 _sa reta kuragari kara no tōsō tsukanda mono wa surinuketa shinjita_  
 _mono wa akkenaku sugisatta sore demo, sore ga nokotte ita,_  
 _kore nukumi dake de kono jinsei wa ikiru koto ni kachigāru shitsui no dakuryū o nukete_  
 _donten kara sasu ichi-jō no hikari sonotoki, sudeni mo ame wa agatte ita"_

 _kyojitsu o kitte saite_  
 _sōten o aoide_  
 _tobitatta towa shie_  
 _sora ni utaeba ano Ni~Tsu nanika saken deta kiminokoe iitakatta koto ienakatta koto_  
 _sora ni utaeba kōkai mo tsuredatte hitsuzen-teki ni owarazu ni wa shitsu kushi sugita koto ko, agake_  
 _yūgen yūgen nokori wazukana miraida ko ko,_  
 _sore yue, agake_

As soon as they had finished, they were met with possibly the biggest round of applause they had ever met. Todoroki, Kirishima, and Midoriya were about to exit the stage, when they were tackled to the ground by something. As they regained their senses, they realized that Momo was on top of Todoroki, Mina was on top of Kirishima, and Ochako was on top of Midoriya, who whimpered as he realized what was happening again.

While Momo used her Quirk to create a knife for cutting open Todoroki's Costume open, Mina was pinning Kirishima's wrists together as her face was getting closer to his, and Ochako simply began to unzip Midoriya's costume slowly, getting a slight nosebleed as she started to see his well-chiseled pecs and abs, Jirou simply walked upstage and grabbed Kaminari by the scruff of his jacket.

She was the only one sane enough to get her friend/crush out of what would soon to be a full-blown war-zone, which did happen when three out of four members of the band were showing off skin.

* * *

 **AN: And that was the sixth chapter of the story, tell me what you guys think in the reviews.**

 **Also, leave your suggestions for what the band's name should be, while I prepare for the seventh chapter of the story. And -**

 ***Bakugou walks up to the author, and proceeds to slap him across the face.***

 **O-OW! What was that for!?**

 **Kacchan: For what I am about to do in the seventh chapter...**

 **See ya later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys and welcome to the seventh chapter of Deku the Music Meister! As I have stated in the sixth chapter, we'll be having Bakugou do something that will get me killed. I had fun thinking of how this'll go down, so it was worth it.**

 ***Bakugou walks up to Author, knees him, then walks away.***

 **S-see...Totally w-worth it.**

 **Anyways, I heard that one of you believed that Bakugou was making a rival band to Deku's, which I have just decided to call 'The 1-A Heroes'. No, interesting concept which I might add later on, but no I decided that Bakugou doing a duet with Midoriya. Obviously, if you read the story, you should know that Bakugou was pretty much shouting into the microphone, but hey, he was probably faking how bad he sung.**

 **So, Izuku, how does it feel that you have to sing with Bakugou.**

 **Deku: It might be fun! That is...if he doesn't start beating me up on stage...**

 **Well, since I have mentioned that I planned on using songs from Youtubers, that's what I did, I used an English-dubbed version of Fairy Tail Opening 16: Strike Back. If you already know who the Youtuber is, than good for you.**

 **Here is how to tell Izuku's voice from Bakugou's:**

* * *

 _"Hello." - Izuku_

"Hello." - Bakugou

 **"Hello." - Both**

* * *

 **And here is the song:**

 **"Fairy Tail Opening 16: Strike Back - NateWantsToBattle and ShueTube"**

 **Now that I gave you everything you need to know, time to get on with the chapter.**

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Recording Studio -

Izuku and his band, now known as 'The 1-A Heroes', were looking at their new recording-studio. Izuku, the Music Meister, was famous by himself, but with his new band, they were practically the topic of every young person's conversation. That was when they realized something: if this band of their's was going to be an actual thing, then they were going to need a place to make what they do official.

That was when Bakugou got them this recording-studio to do so.

Their recording-room was a lustrous place, with a booth big enough for not only the four of them, but for their instruments as well. The first thing Kirishima and Denki did as soon as they took a step in the room, they immediately celebrated. While those two were running around the place, screaming their heads off, Izuku and Todoroki only smiled, their eyes roaming around their new studio. They had to admit, it was surprising that Bakugou had paid (and threatened) people to get them this room.

Izuku said to Todoroki,

"We should really thank Kacchan for this stuff."

"Yeah..."

"Say no more '1-A Bitches'!"

The voice of their blonde manager took them out of what they were doing, and then they saw Bakugou walking towards them.

But, he was dressed differently then normal.

He had cargo-pants, tucked into black boots similar to those in his Hero-Costume. On his upper-body, he wore a black muscle-shirt that had an 'X'-design on the front, and black gloves were on his hands. He also carried a guitar in his hands, which was pitch black, and had orange designs all over it. He noticed the confused looks on 'The 1-A Heroes', in which he told them,

"If you really want to thank me for doing all this, then we do this."

"And...what is 'this'?"

"We, myself included, make a new song."

That was when he noticed that Todoroki, Kirishima, and Denki all looked at him confused, understanding as to why they were confused. At the beginning of the whole 'Music Meister incident', he was one of the few boys that weren't good at singing. He simply told them,

"I can actually sing."

"Then, why did you made yourself suck at karaoke?"

"Like Hell I'm gonna deal with Deku's shitty fan-girls."

The four band-members could only nod their heads, agreeing with what their manager was saying. They still had nightmares from when their girls nearly tried to do them on stage, sans for Denki and Kyoka. The lawsuits they had barely got out of...

...that was when Izuku stated,

"Well, let's do this thing!"

* * *

After getting everything in position, Denki went for his drums, with Izuku at the microphone, and Todoroki, Kirishima and Bakugou all tuning their guitars before looking at the camera that was placed in front of them. Before Izuku sang, he said to the camera,

"This is 'Strike Back'! With my friend, Kacchan!"

"Just fucking sing, Deku..."

After giving his friend an awkward smile, he began to belt out chords, with the rest of his band doing the playing as well. Both Kirishima, and Bakugou were playing guitar-rifts, in which Bakugou whispered into his microphone"

 _Fairy Tail Opening 16: Strike Back - NateWantsToBattle and ShueTube -_

STRIKE BACK.

That one word has triggered all members to go wild on their instruments, all doing some sort of solo that drawled out until Izuku sang the lyrics. With Bakugou adding his own voice as backup.

 _Although the slightest chance of changing the path our world is taking's LOW._

 _It makes sense that the smallest little voice can make the loudest NOISE._

 **And if they try to tell me my own fate, I'll turn it around won't hesitate.**

 **What's the point of tomorrow, if it's a future missing you?**

At that point, Izuku began to do a small dance solo, in which Bakugou began to rap. No joke, he actually rapped, confusing the other band members that were still playing their parts.

BRING IT ON!

'CAUSE I'M JUST GONNA GROW UP IN THE BATTLE!

GONNA LIGHT THE DARKNESS - KEEP ON BURNING MY FIRE!

AIN'T NOBODY GONNA STOP ME.

I GOTTA STOP THIS NIGHTMARE - 

BECAUSE I'M DREAMING OF MY FUTURE! PAST - FUTURE - PRESENT - 

IT'S THE WORLD THAT WE LIVE IN!

I AIN'T SCARED OF MY PAST - BECAUSE TOMORROW KEEPS APPROACHING FAST - 

I'M SCREAMING OUT OF MY PRIDE!

As soon as he was done with small rap, Izuku returned to the microphone, his voice filled with immense emotion, which then caused his band-mates to match his tenacity through their instruments.

 _I NEED YOU TO WIPE AWAY YOUR TEARS!_

 _THE TIME HAS COME TO FACE OUR FEARS!_

 _TONIGHT!_

The song then led to both Izuku and Bakugou to alternate between singing and rapping.

I'M NEVER FALLING DOWN ON - I'LL KEEP ON SAILING - NOW THIS IS MY DESTINY.

 _DEFY THE WORLD TO MAKE YOU SMILE! IF IT KEEPS YOU AROUND AWHILE!_

 _DON'T GO!_

I GOTTA SHAKE UP THE PAIN FOR YOU AND ME.

MAY OUR FAILURES ALL REST IN PEACE

 _NOW WE'LL STRIKE BACK!_

The song finished as everyone stopped what they were doing, some of them panting from singing/rapping, or sweating from the amount of energy they placed into this song. Bakugou then placed his guitar onto a nearby rack, and grabbed the camera, telling the band,

"I'll make sure that the people editing this thing will make it fucking badass."

"It needs to be manly!"

"Wait, we have people to do our editing?"

Bakugou looked at Denki with a look that said, "Are you serious?", and told him,

"Derpy-Face, we have people to do almost everything for us."

"Whoa...Wait. Did you just call me - "

* * *

 **AN: And that was the seventh chapter! Tell me what you guys thought about the chapter!**

 **After this chapter, I've decided to do a song, where Izuku has to sing it as a child.**

 ***Izuku comes walking in, carrying a younger Izuku in his arms.***

 **Deku: I have no idea how, or why, I am carrying my younger-self. I mean, I'm pretty sure I am fucking the timeline. I mean, would I not get One-For-All? Hell, I'm pretty sure I am about to erase myself from time.**

 ***Author takes the younger-Izuku.***

 **Don't worry about the how...**

 **...worry about the 'surprise-adoption'.**

 **Deku: Oh no...**

 **See ya later!**


	9. Christmas Special

**AN: Hey guys, and this is a "Christmas Special" sort of speak. In the last chapter, I said that I'll have Izuku sing, in this case caroling, but I'm not talking about teenage Izuku. I'm talking about little-Deku! I am sure that you guys will like this.**

 ***An explosion is heard in the background.***

 **W-what the Hell was that?**

 ***Izuku comes in, holding his younger-self, both covered in bruises.***

 **Izuku: T-the girls...they nearly...nearly -**

 **Tried to kidnap your younger-self? Yeah, I figured this would happen. And I am glad that it has happened. So anyways, here is the song little-Deku will be singing for you all. Also, I have no idea as to why I chose song that involves Jesus Christ, but it's still a nice song.**

* * *

 **Song: O Holy Night by Mariah Carey.**

 **(Also: a little girl sang this song when I was typing the lyrics. So imagine little-Deku as if he sang like a girl.)**

* * *

 **So, I have not much to say, except that I am sorry for not updating in a long time.**

 **Also Merry Christmas to you guys.**

 **Izuku: HERE WE GO!**

* * *

At the Playground - 

As it snowed, there was a small group of people, mostly single moms, looking at what had to be a weird, yet cute, performance by a child. Both Izuku and Bakugou, who are seven-years-old, were getting ready for a Christmas performance. So far, Bakugou had started a fire by igniting the insides of a trash-can on fire, gaining the attention of most of the people there. The rest came to the group when they saw Izuku, who was dressed for like a reindeer.

Have I mentioned that most of the moms took pictures of this?

Izuku, who was wearing a onesie, with a reindeer-shaped hood over his head, looked at his friend with a look of confusion. He honestly didn't knew as to why he was wearing something like this, but, he did have to admit: the thing was warm as heck.

"Uh...Kacchan?"

"What, Deku?"

"Why am I wearing this?"

"Because, one: people came here to see you sing a Christmas song. And two: shut up."

After a few more people showed, one of which being a woman that is twenty-three, with black hair and blue eyes, and a girl that was fifteen-years-old with blonde hair and purple eyes. The woman was a Pro-Hero, who was known as 'Midnight'. And the girl attended UA High, who has a Quirk which was dubbed: 'Gigantification'. Apparently, the two were minding their own business, when they saw a group of people surrounding a trash-fire, which slowly peaked their interest.

By the time they saw little-Izuku dressed like a reindeer, they both got hooked into whatever was about to happen.

They were even of thinking of...'surprise-adopting' the little boy.

After finding a box and standing on top of it, the green-haired child said,

"Hello! And a Merry Christmas to you! Today, I will be singing to you."

As soon as he said that statement, nearly most of the people their pulled out their phones, waiting excitedly for him to sing.

 _O Holy Night: Mariah Carey -_

 _O holy night the stars are brightly shining_

 _It is the night of our dear Savior's birth_  
 _Long lay the world in sin and error pining_  
 _Till He appeared and the soul felt its worth_

As soon as he sang, it was pure bliss for most of the people there. Heck, for some weird reason, there were was a piano playing somewhere, which made the performance even better. Even Bakugou was feeling something when he heard Izuku sing.

 _A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices_  
 _For yonder breaks a new glorious morn_  
 _Fall on your knees_  
 _O hear the angels' voices_  
 _O night divine_  
 _O night when Christ was born_  
 _O night divine o night_  
 _O night divine_

Izuku still sang for the group of people, which made them want Izuku even more now, as the sounds of angels singing along and snow falling from the sky was making Izuku look even more innocent, more so than the fact he is in a onesie.

Seriously. Even BAKUGOU, who's a jerk to Izuku, nearly had his heart melted.

When he saw him in a onesie, Bakugou denied the fact that his cheeks felt a bit warm.

 _A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices_  
 _For yonder breaks a new glorious morn_  
 _Fall on your knees_  
 _O hear the angels' voices_  
 _O night divine_  
 _O night when Christ was born_  
 _O night divine o night_  
 _O night divine_

 _Ooh yes it was_  
 _Ooh it is the night of our dear Savior's birth_  
 _Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, yeah_  
 _It was a holy holy holy, oh oh oh_

To make most of the people there question their morality, and in Bakugou's case: sexuality, a beam of light was on Izuku, making him look like a real-life angel. At this point, everyone thought to themselves that their morals can go piss off.

All they want for Christmas, was Izuku.

Which was why the girl, Yu Takeyama, walked forwards and hugged the boy with all her strength. She rubbed her cheek against his, squealing,

"Oh, you are so cute! Say, do you want an Onee-chan?"

"Um..."

"Excuse me."

That was when the woman, Nemuri Kayama, walked towards them and grabbed Izuku, holding him as if he was a puppy. She glared at the girl, who was glaring back at her, and stated,

"As if you can take care of a child. But, I, on the hand - "

"Old hag."

"I am in my twenties. Also...I'm bigger than you in EVERY department."

"Well, obviously, you have no idea what my Quirk is."

When the two were about to throw down, Bakugou had decided to use a new move he was working on. He called it 'Stun Grenade', and it did as it was named to do: stun people and give him time to take Izuku away from what would end up in a massive fight between two Quirk-users. Actually, forget the Quirk-users, it would be a full-on brawl between EVERYONE that was watching the performance. And so, as Bakugou carried Izuku piggyback-style, and ignore a full-scale brawl, he said,

"Do not look back, Deku."

"Why - ?"

"Don't. Look. Back."

* * *

 **AN: If this seems a bit rushed, I apologize, and also leave your thoughts in the reviews, and tell me what should I do next. Also, if you guys are wondering as to why a boy in Japan knows a foreign song:**

 **I do not know.**

 **Also -**

 ***Kacchan runs out of nowhere, and knees Author in the stomach.***

 **W-what the...fuck?**

 **Kacchan: WHAT THE HELL!? WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME QUESTION MY SEXUALITY?! OVER DEKU!?**

 **Dude.**

 **Have you seen the BNHA community? There's bound to be Kacchan x Deku somewhere, and when I say 'somewhere', I mean EVERYWHERE. So, I'll see guys later at some point.**

 ***Little-Deku, still dressed like a reindeer smiles at the readers.***

 **Little-Deku: Merry Christmas! And see ya later!**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello, and welcome to the ninth chapter of Deku the Music Meister! I am so sorry that I have not updated any of my stories in awhile, and I am thankful that you guys haven't given up on this story, or any other of my stories, either.**

 **Sadly, I have to wrap up on this story as soon as I get the tenth chapter done.**

 **I know that you guys want to see this story grow more, and I really liked the concept of Izuku singing himself a harem and all, but I have other stories, new ideas, to get to. For example** **, I might create another BNHA story, but I still need to know exactly what kind of story that should be.**

 **Anyways, in this chapter might be heartwarming to some of you, because this chapter is mostly revolving around Eri. That's right, I am going to have Izuku sing to Eri, and hopefully get her to smile for the first time. And, even though the 1-A Heroes are Izuku's band, I'm gonna have "The Big 3" become Izuku's band only for this chapter, and I might have Ochako be backup singer for when they start singing to Eri.**

 ***Izuku comes in, holding Eri, a determined look is on his face.***

 **Izuku: I will do eveyrthing in my power to make this child smile, no matter what.**

 **That's the spirit - !**

 **Izuku: Seriously. I would even DIE if it means Eri-chan would smile...**

 **O-Okay...**

 **Anyways, here is the song for this chapter:**

* * *

 **Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell - Ain't No Mountain High Enough**

 _"Hello." - Izuku_

 _ **"Hello." - Ochako**_

 _"Hello." - Both_

* * *

 **Now that I have said everything, time to get this chapter started.**

 **Izuku: HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Third P.O.V - 

Right now, Izuku, Ochako, and the Big 3 were all currently standing outside of the hospital that Eri was currently in. Ever since both Izuku and Mirio learned that Eri was unable to smile, they made sure that they would do whatever it takes to make her smile. Which was why they managed to persuade Aizawa to allow them to take Eri to the culture festival, but that would they really didn't want to wait that long to give Eri something memorable to remember.

Which was why Izuku came up with a plan to make Eri smile BEFORE the festival.

After consulting with Mirio, who also thought it was a good idea, before getting some people to help make his plan work. So far, they had nearly everything they had to make Eri smile, so they were setting up, making sure that no one would catch them on what they were doing.

Ochako looked to Izuku, and asked,

"Are you sure this will work? I mean, visiting-hours are over."

"True, which is why I had Kacchan create a distraction while we're getting ready."

"That...kinda explains some things..."

* * *

 _Flashback -_

 _"EAT SHIT AND DIE, DERPY-FACE!"_

 _"BAKUGOU! WAIT! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE - MY FACE!"_

 _As Ochako walked through the entrance of the hospital, her face immediately dawned a look of extreme-confusion as she saw Bakugou and Kaminari duking it out in the middle of the room. Both doctors and nurses tried to pull the two apart, but to no prevail._

 _She honestly had no idea as to why the two were fighting..._

 _...but she wasn't going to find out why._

 _"DAMN YOUUUUUU!"_

 _"HELP ME!"_

* * *

Back in the Present - 

"Something tells me...that Bakugou wasn't pretending..."

"Well it's too late at this point to rethink our plan, and - "

"Guys, look! It's Eri-chan, places!"

True to her word, Eri was looking right at them, confused as to what was going on. Through her eyes, she saw Izuku, Mirio, and a bunch of other people she didn't knew, carrying stuff that she had no idea what they were. Izuku was holding onto a green guitar, that had a white cross on the back, Ochako was holding onto a tambourine, Mirio had a black bass-guitar, Tamaki was behind a drum-set, and Nejire was behind a keyboard. Izuku told her,

"I know that we're gonna take you to the cultural-festival, but I - we - wanted to do something for you as soon as possible. So...we came to this conclusion."

"And...what's that?"

"Well, just wait and listen."

That was when they began to play their instruments, the sounds that they were creating made Eri feel at...peace.

 _Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell: Ain't No Mountain High Enough - _

_Listen baby...  
Ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low...  
Ain't no river wide enough, baby._

When Izuku finished singing, that was Ochako went up to the microphone, surprising Eri as she too began to sing as well.

 ** _If you need me, call me: no matter where you are...  
No matter how far..._**

 _Don't worry baby!_

 ** _Just call my name!  
I'll be there in a hurry...  
You don't have to worry..._**

That was when both Izuku and Ochako began to sing together, the things they were singing to Eri made her feel like she was actually loved. The fact that these people went this far for her, it was enough to make Eri shed a few tears, the corners of her lips slowly starting to twitch upwards.

 _'Cause baby, there ain't no mountain high enough!  
Ain't no valley low enough!  
Ain't no river wide enough!  
To keep me from getting to you, baby!_

 _Remember the day...  
I set you free!_

As he said those words, Eri indeed remembered how he did save her, how he told her that her Quirk...

...how her Quirk was 'kind' and 'gentle'.

 _I told you could always count on me, darlin'.  
And from that day on, I made a vow...  
I'll be there when you want me...some way, some how._

 _'Cause baby, there ain't no mountain high enough!  
Ain't no valley low enough!  
Ain't no river wide enough!  
To keep me from getting to you, baby!_

 _Oooh, noo, darlin'..._

 ** _No wind, no rain...  
Ooh, winter as cold...can't stop me baby._**

 _No, no, baby..._

 ** _'Cause you're my loooveee!_**

Little to many people, Ochako directed that lyric to Izuku, a small blush on her cheeks was hidden well.

 _ **My love is alive...  
Way down in the heart...  
Although we are miles apart...**_

 _If you ever need a helping hand...  
I'll be there on the double...  
As fast as I can._

That was when both Izuku and Ochako were about to finish the song.

 _Don't you know that -  
There ain't no mountain high enough!  
Ain't no valley low enough!  
Ain't no river wide enough!  
To keep me from getting to you, baby!_

 _Don't you know that -  
There ain't no mountain high enough!  
Ain't no valley low enough!  
Ain't no river wide enough!  
To keep me from getting to you, baby!_

Just as the band finished the song, Bakugou ran past them, with a bunch of security guards chasing after him. They also noticed that Bakugou was carrying Kaminari on his back, who was knocked out from the ass-kicking he had. That was when the security guards noticed how there was a group of trespassers in front of one of the patients, in which Izuku and the others realized as well. Thus, Eri watched as Izuku and the others ran from the guards, with Izuku shouting,

"SEE YA LATER, ERI-CHAN!"

Despite their meeting being interrupted so soon, Eri was glad to know that there are people who would go to such lengths for her. That was when she noticed something about her was different. It was something that she didn't know of until recently.

She was smiling.

It wasn't a big smile, but it was visible enough for Eri to notice.

That was when she realized that it was almost time for her to sleep. So, just as she was getting to ready for bed, Eri was humming the song that she just heard, and also had a single thought in her mind.

* * *

 _I love you...everyone._

* * *

 **AN: And that was the ninth chapter, leave your thoughts in the reviews about this chapter.**

 **Furthermore -**

 ***Crying was heard in the background.***

 **Why is there crying?**

 ***Izuku comes in, holding onto Eri, crying his eyes out.***

 **Izuku: Eri-chan...so precious...so pure. I love you so much!**

 **Eri: I love you too...Izuku-Nii-chan.**

 ***Izuku cries some more.***

 **W-well...while that is going on, I'll tell you guys that I have a new idea for a BNHA story. It's where Izuku is not a hero, but an anti-hero, maybe even a possible villain! I am talking about my possible crossover-story:**

 **Izuku Midoriya, AKA: Deadshot!**

 **Eri: See ya later!**


	11. Chapter 10: The Finale

**AN: Welcome to what has to be the final chapter of Deku the Music Meister. I just want to thank you guys for sticking with this weird idea I came up with over a year ago.**

 ***Izuku and the 1-A Heroes celebrate.***

 **Bakugou: "About damn time this shit was finished!"**

 **Anyways, for this finale I am going to be using a song that I think might suit the finale. Also, I am going to be doing a couple of new stories once I have done a full cycle of the stories I have. Two of those stories will actually be more BNHA stories, I just have no idea how this is going to play out though.**

 **Enough of that, time to show you the song for this chapter -**

* * *

 **Fall Out Boy - Immortals**

 _Izuku - Hello._

 **Bakugou - Hello.**

* * *

 **Now that I have nothing more to say to you guys, time to finish up this story.**

 **Would you boys do the honors?**

 ***The 1-A Heroes nods and looks at readers.***

 **1-A Heroes: HERE WE GO!**

* * *

UA's Auditorium - 

This is it.

This was going to be Izuku's last performance as the Music Meister. When he announced that he was gonna retire his music career, many people had went crazy, wanting to know why he would give up singing.

Izuku simply told his fans,

"True, being a musician is surprisingly fun, and it has its benefits, but I am still a student of UA, wanting to become a Pro-Hero some day. I mean, things gotten to where they are now is because my friends took me to karaoke! After that...things just snowballed from there. I'm sorry if you'll be disappointed, but there might be the possibility of me singing every now and then."

After that, he told everyone that his final performance would be back at UA, which was soon packed with many people, I mean there were other Pro-Heroes, Villains that secretly like Izuku's music, you name it.

Backstage was Izuku and his band, who were all dressed casually, talking about how this was the end for the 1-A Heroes.

"It's kinda weird ya know? After all this time..."

"I hear you, man, but hey - at least we get to be Heroes after this!"

"When it's being said out loud, it's weird for a bunch of teenagers to give up being musicians just to actually become comic-book superheroes."

That was when one of the stagehands that were helping organize the whole performance signaled Izuku and his band to get onstage, making the five teens to look at each other and nodded, heading towards the stage.

The entire audience screamed very loudly, some even began to chant some of the band members' names. They all got towards their designated spots, grabbed their instruments, and shouted to the crowd,

"THANKS FOR COMING! THIS IS IT FOR THE 1-A HEROES!"

That was when they all started to play some sort of rock song, but it was different, considering that there was some sort of tech-like vibe going on with their instrument.

Then Izuku began to sing.

Fall Out Boy: Immortals - 

_They say we are what are -_

B _ut we don't have to be._

That was when Bakugou added his own voice into the mix.

 **I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way.**

 **I'll be the watcher** _(Watcher!)_ **of the eternal flame,**

 **I'll be the guard dog of all your favorite dreams.**

That was when Izuku, Bakugou, Todoroki, and Kirishima began to play the chorus while Kaminari was giving them a steady beat on the drums.

 _I am the sand in the bottom-half of the hourglass-glass-glass..._

 _I try to picture me without but I can't -_

Then he and his band went wild on their instruments, making everyone be surprised at the sudden burst of energy coming from the green-haired boy.

 _'Cause we could be immortals, immortals!_

 _Just not for long, for long - and live with me forever now._

 _Pull the blackout curtains down - just not for long, for long..._

 **Because we could be immooooooo-immortals!**

Both Izuku and Bakugou began to alternate between the lyrics, their voices seeming to be altered to fit in with the style of the music they were playing.

 _Immooooooo-immortals!_

 **Immooooooo-immortals!**

 _Immooooooo-immortals!_

 _Sometimes the only payoff, for having any faith_

 _\- IS WHEN IT'S TESTED AGAIN AND AGAIN EVERYDAY!_

 **I'm still comparing your past to MY FUTURE!**

 **It might be your wound, but they're my sutures!**

The 1-A Heroes once again sang the chorus, with everyone joining in with them until they played the rest of the song.

 _I am the sand in the bottom-half of the hourglass-glass-glass..._

 _I try to picture me without you, but I can't -_

 _'Cause we could be immortals, immortals!_

 _Just not for long, for long - and live with me forever now._

 _Pull the blackout curtains down - just not for long, for long..._

 **Immortals!**

 **And live with me forever now!**

 **Pull the blackout curtains down...**

Izuku looked towards his band, and nodded, signaling them that this was going to be the big finish for them.

 _We could be immortals, immortals!_

 _Just not for long, for long..._

 _We could be immooooooo-immortals!_

 **Immooooooo-immortals!**

 _Immooooooo-immortals!_

 **Immooooooo-immortals!**

Finally, Izuku and his band stopped playing, and simply accepted the applause that were given to them. As they were about to leave, the band, sans Bakugou, felt someone tapping each of their shoulders. They all turned around and were given a surprise in this order:

Izuku was kissed on the lips by Ochako.

Kaminari was given a simple smooch by Jirou.

Mina had started to make-out with Kirishima.

And Yaoyorozu shyly gave Todoroki a kiss on his cheek.

The four boys didn't push back or anything, instead, they all accepted their respective kisses from their girlfriends. That right, after one of their performances, the girls and the boys had started to date each other, which resulted in a bit of dirt for the media.

Except for Bakugou, who actually felt awkward being the only one left out. That was until he felt someone tapping his own shoulder. He turned around and saw -

"Wait, aren't you the crazy chick from the bar!?"

Himiko Toga gave him a small smile, before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Believe it or not, but Toga was a big fan of the 1-A Heroes, especially Bakugou, she didn't knew why - she just did!

After the kiss, Bakugou looked at the girl that helped in his kidnapping awhile back, and shrugged.

"Screw it!"

That was when the two blondes started to make-out as well, but this odd, newly-formed couple fell to the ground, still making-out as they did.

* * *

 **AN: And that is how I ended this story!**

 **Tell me what you thought of it.**

 **Now, I know it's weird to have a Bakugou/Toga ship out of the blue, but hey - I didn't want Bakugou to be the only one to not kiss someone for his final performance in the band!**

 **That, and for some reason, I ship the two.**

 **Who else likes the Bakugou/Toga ship? Leave your answers in the reviews.**

 **See ya later!**


End file.
